An Other InuYasha Fan Fiction
by Kristy Himura
Summary: IT is all of the Fantion..it is nto qutie done send R&R to help me out with spelling or ideas


Another Inu-Yasha Fanfic  
  
Hi this is the 2nd fanfic I have made so please R & R I need some reviews some time soon. If you fine something wrong with it please tell me. I need all the help I can get on making a Fanfic. I hope that everybody that reads this will like it so that I can put up more pages of this.  
  
One day Kagome, and Inu-Yasha had one of theirs fights again. Kagome walked away from Inu-Yasha but not without saying the "sit" commands for about 50 times. *I loved that * Inu-Yasha recovered from the "sit" commands, about 1 hour later.  
  
  
  
Kagome is walking to the Bone-Eater well. She heard a sound like somebody or something was behind her. She turns around and yells, "Who is there?" The next she knows there is hand around her neck. Kagome was in shock then she mumbled Sesshomaru under her breath. Kagome didn't show as much fear then most people would. Sessomaru looked down at the human girl, and said "What are you doing out here wench? And where is Inu-Yasha?"  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha makes his way to the Village thinking that Kagome is there, because her sent is that way. He stops at Keada's Place (Hut). Inu-Yasha opened the door to see Kagome there and Shippo in her arms. All that he saw was Shippo asleep near the fire with Keada sitting looking at him. Keada says, "Where is Kagome, Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha says back, "Damn if I know". The Inu-Yasha turns and closes the door.  
  
  
  
Kagome says, "Do I looked like I care?" Sesshomaru throw Kagome down to the ground. Kagome hit the ground and turned over to look at Sesshomaru. Kagome mumbles, "That was nice" then she lends up on the well. Sesshomaru asks her again, "Where is Inu-Yasha?" Kagome says, "I don't know right now!" Sesshomaru sighs and asks her again "Where is my little brother?" Kagome closed her eyes and started to cry. She yelled, "I don't know, and I don't care either" Right then she jumped up and stop crying. Sesshomaru was shocked by her reaction. Kagome turned around away from Sesshomaru and looked down in to the well. Kagome starts to get ready to jumped right on in to the well. Right then Sesshomaru gaped Kagome by her shirt. Kagome spines around and said, "Let me go Sesshomaru." Sessomaru jumped and relives that he had graphed her. Then Kagome says, " If you wont Inu-Yasha then look around the forest."  
  
  
  
When he walked away from Keada's hut he smell Sesshomaru's sent. Inu- Yasha then thought of Kagome. When he got in the forest he got Kagome's sent. When he got to the big oak tree he stopped dead in his tracks when he hard Sesshomaru and Kagome talking. "Where is my Little brother?' says Sesshomaru. "I don't know and I don't care either" Kagome says back. Inu- Yasha was in shock that Sesshomaru hasn't killed her yet. What brought him back was Kagome when she yelled, "Let me go, Sesshomaru!" Inu-Yasha got mad, but by the time he could do anything he hard Kagome's Talking again "If you wont Inu-Yasha, then look around the forest." Inu-Yasha almost jumped out of his sink when he heard her say that. Just out of the blue Inu-Yasha heard Sesshomaru say, "I have a better idea, and you are coming with me." Inu-Yasha was shocked from what he heard next, Kagome going "Why me?"  
  
  
  
Kagome was ready to go back to her own time. The only thing in her way is Sesshomaru asking about his stupid little brother. The next thing she knows is Sesshomaru saying, "I have a better idea, you are coming with me." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and says, "Why me?" Then Sesshomaru says, "Because my little brother will have to come after you." Kagome looked down, and felled onto the ground waiting for Sesshomaru to take her to wherever he wonted to go. There was some sound that Kagome thought that she would never hear before and that is Sesshomaru saying something nice to her "I wont hurt you or anything like that." * I bet that he really don't wont to hear Inu-Yasha yelling about that * Sesshomaru stop a min waiting for her to get up * I know I am making Sesshomaru a nice guy right now wait until I am done ( * so that he can get going. Kagome was in shock by the way Sesshomaru was acting. She stand up and nodded her head * I am really lost right now in my brain * to say that she was ready to go easy. He graphed her as he did she let out a little yelp. The next thing she knows Inu-Yasha is they're yelling at Sesshomaru. She is in Sesshomaru's arms about to be taken away. Inu-Yasha is they're yelling at Sesshomaru and at the same time scaring her in case Sesshomaru mite hurt her. Sesshomaru looked over at Inu-Yasha and say, "If you wont your woman back then give me the Tetsusaiga." Inu-Yasha looked down then at Kagome who was shacking her head "NO". After Kagome started to shack her head "No", Sesshomaru looked down at her. Inu-Yasha started to yell at him again all about what he heard. The next thing Inu-Yasha knows he is laying on the ground by 2 "Sit" commands. "What if I use her to get my little brother? Sesshomaru was thinking until Kagome sat back down on the ground. * I think I describes too much * Next thing Kagome knows she is getting pulled up by Sesshomaru and on to his shoulder, flying away in the air. Sesshomaru yelling back at Inu-Yasha, "You heard me before. If you wont your woman back, hand over the tetsusaiga. We will be at our Father's Manahan, if you wont to give up the tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru sees Kagome's eyes closed and her shacking. "What is wrong with you?", says Sesshomaru. "Um, Nothing", says Kagome.  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha sitting there thinking what he should do. He starts to walk back to Kaeda's hunt where he means up with Sango and Muriku. Sango looked around Inu-Yasha then asks, "Where is Kagome?" Inu-Yasha looked down and says, "With Sesshomaru." Muriku looked at Inu-Yasha and says, "Lady Kagome was taken or went without force" ~SMACK~ Sango hits Muriku then looked at Inu-Yasha, "Are you going to get her?" Inu-Yasha says, "Nope, she said that I shouldn't go after her, because I have to give up the tetsusaiga." Sango looked at Muriku then looked back at Inu-Yasha and says, "Why don't you just go after her and don't give up the tetsusaiga. Fight your brother and get Kagome back, unless you wont Shippo to cry most of the time." Inu-Yasha just turns around and walked to the big oak tree. He jumped up in the tree and started to think of away to get Kagome back without giving up the tetsusaiga.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground when they where landing. Sesshomaru walked Kagome to a room that was next door to his. Kagome walked in and looked around it was huge to her old room. When Kagome opens the door the first thing she saw was a chair in the middle of the room. It was right next to a nice little fireplace. Next to that were a window and a nice queen sized bed. She loved what she saw it was a perfect place. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and land down. She was thinking of taking a one-hour nap. Then, came a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and opens it. There standing in the door way was a little girl. She was standing there smiling at Kagome then she stated to talk, "Hi, how are you? Are you my new mom?" Kagome grapes and said, "No, sorry. But I can be your friend, ok?" Rin nodded her head, and then Kagome says, "Would you like to come in?" Rin nodded then walked in. Kagome went to close the door when she saw something moving in the shadows. She shook her head and closed the door. Ring then says, "What is wrong?" Kagome looked at her and smiles, "Oh, nothing. So what should we do?" Rin smiles and says, "Let's play a prank on Jaken. I know that he dot like me because I am human." Kagome says, "That is not nice of him for hating you even thou you are human." Rin looked at the window and said, "Yea I know but it don't matter to him he thinks mostly all humans should die or use for things." Kagome looked down and said, "Dose Sesshomaru think the same way?" Rin hugged Kagome and said, "I think a little bit."  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha is just started to think about how he could get Kagome back without giving up the Tetsusaiga. "What if I go. Inu-Yasha thought was cut off when Sango stated to yell out Inu-Yasha name. Inu-Yasha looked over at Sango and rolled his eyes. Inu-Yasha finally talked, "What do you wont?" Sango looked over at Inu-Yasha and said, "Well I was looking for you to see if you have any ideas where Sesshomaru token Kagome." Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes again * wow Sango is really getting to Inu-Yasha * then he said, "Yeah, I know where Sesshomaru toke her." Sango climbed up the tree and then said "Well, why don't you go after her now. If you know where she is at right now." Inu-Yasha jumped out of the tree and started to walk away, "Because of Sesshomaru, and that Kagome said not to giving up the Tetsusaiga." Sango roiled her eyes and said, "When did you start listening to Kagome?" But by the time she said that Inu-Yasha was gone. Inu-Yasha went back to the Village. When he got there Shippo was outside crying. Inu- Yasha sighed and went to Keada's hut. Right before he went into the hut Shippo jumped him on about Kagome. Inu-Yasha couldn't take it anymore so he just left Shippo there yelling at him. When Inu-Yasha got to the river where she save the kid and killed her first demon. Inu-Yasha just walked around looking down trying to fine away to get Kagome back.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked down to the floor and listen to Rin talk about things. Then came a knock on the door. Kagome walked over to the door, and open it standing there was Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled and says, "Would you like to come in?" Sesshomaru looked a Rin and says, "What are you doing in here?" Rin looked at Sesshomaru and says, "I was talking with her." Kagome nodded with Rin's answer. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and then back to Rin. "We were talking, Sesshomaru." said Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and says, "I would like if Rin wouldn't come in to your room at night." Kagome nodded then, she looked at Rin and giggled. Rin walked to Sesshomaru and hugged him and said her goodnight to them both. As Rin was walking off Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. Kagome looked a Sesshomaru back, "Do you wont to come in and sit down?", says Kagome Sesshomaru walked in and sat down on the bed. Kagome walked over and sat in the chair. She looked over to Sesshomaru; he was just sitting there looking at her. She turns to him and sat in Indian style waiting for something to say. Kagome started to talk frist. "So, how old is that girl?" said Kagome. "She is about 10 I think" said Sesshomaru. "she came in and asked if I where her new mom." said Kagome giggling. "Well you are the only human in this place that are female." Said Sesshomaru * WOW Sesshomaru is talking to Kagome like a person, not like a demon would have*  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha walks into the hut listening to everyone talking about Kagome. Inu-Yasha walked in a corner and started to think of some way to get her back. Everybody fanlly went to sleep, instead of Inu-Yasha. Who was still thinking and remembering everything hat has happen. About 1 hour later Inu-Yasha was asleep, then he had a tear come down his cheek. Songo waken first and cheak on Shippo to see if he was all right that Kagome was gone. * I am getting writer block AHH LOL* When she was checking on him she looked to see if Inu-Yasha was awake. Inu-Yasha was still asleep for some reason. Sango was thinking how come Inu-Yasha could sleep when Kagome is gone. Muriku turned over and touched Song's leg. Sango slap him in the face ~SMACK~ it woke up Muriku. Sango is laughing at Muriku's red hand print face. Muriku looked around and saw Sango laughing, "Did you do this?" pointing at the red handprint. Sango nodded "You are still a perv in your sleep." "What did I do?" said Muriku. Sango stop laughing at him and said, "You touched me on the leg." Muriku tricked him up eyebrow, and then looked at where Sango was. "Why are you next to Inu-Yasha?" said Muriku. Sango looked at Muriku then back to Inu-Yasha and nodes that he was crying last night. Sango got up and walked out, closed followed by Muriku. "When I was checking on Shippo I saw Inu-Yasha still there asleep so I checked on him too" said Sango. Muriku looked at Sango, "And?" Sango looked at Muriku, "HE was crying in him sleep last night or was crying before he went asleep" said Sango. "Inu-Yasha crying over Kagome or a dream?" said Muriku. Right then the door open and there stand Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha walked off the porch wile walking off Inu-Yasha said, "IT was both, Muriku." "Yep, so you do miss her don't you Inu-Yasha", said Muriku. "I do miss her ok. I couldn't do anything to help her. I had a dream about her last night that she got killed ok. Sango, I don't like being talked about behind my back," said Inu-Yasha. * PLZ shoot me or something I am making the demons and heft demons into nice people, AHHH *  
  
  
  
Kagome looked around to the fireplace, "So there is other humans in here but me?" "Yes, there is only 3 humans in this castle: You, Rin and the chief." said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru got up off the bed and walked over to the door. "I guess I should let you get some sleep" then he opens the door. "Ok, night." said Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded his head and left the room and closed the door. Kagome walked over to the bed and hoped in. She fell asleep about 30 mins later. The next day she wake up and one of Sesshomaru's people was in her room. Kagome jumped when she saw them in there. "Why are you in my room when I am asleep?" said Kagome. The girl turned around and looked at Kagome, "Because Sesshomaru told me to come in and get you some cloths ready for your bath. Oh, my name is Shin." She said. Shin pulled out a nice blue dress that match Kagome perfect. Then Shin tock Kagome's shoes and put them up so that she can walk around bear footed. Kagome got out of the bed and looked outside. She had to wait for Shin to get out of the room to change. She waited for about a couple of more min until Shin left. Kagome looked at what Shin had pulled out for her. "Wow, these are nice cloths." Said Kagome. She finally got ready and when she did she open the door and looked around. She walked out of her room and stared to walk around. She didn't know anything about this place but by the time she walked 6 steps she saw Shin there waiting on something. "Shin? Why are you here?" said Kagome. "Oh, I am waiting for you so that I can show you to breakfast." Said Shin. She followed Shin to Breakfast. There sat Sesshomaru and Rin. When she walked in she had her head down low. She sat down and looked up at Rin and smile at her. Then she looked at Sesshomaru and looked back at Rin. They had her sit across from Rin and beside Sesshomaru. * I NEED HELP * for some reason Kagome was felling all right sitting like this. * WERID MAJORLY * She thought, "Well I better get uses to this, I am going to be here for a bit." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome sitting there not eating or anything. "I guess you are not hungry." Kagome looked up and smiled, then said, "Not really." Kagome took a sip of her drink. After breakfast Rin walked up to Kagome who was in the garden a lone. "Oh, hey Rin." said Kagome. "Hey, Kagome" Rin ran up to her meanwhile saying that. * I know I suck at making Fan Fictions but I like making them * "Isn't it nice outside Rin?" asked Kagome. "Oh, yes it is nice around here." Said Rin smiling.  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha was sitting near the Hut waiting for something to hit him. Right then there was a rock that hit him in the head. * LOL * "Ouch, what the hell?" said Inu-Yasha turning around, looking for the thing that did that. As he was turning around he smelled Kouga's sent. "Why are you here Kouga?" asked Inu-Yasha. Kouga jumped over Inu-Yasha and sat down. "Well I heard that Kagome got kidnap from you. It was your own brother also tsk, tsk." Said Kouga. Inu-Yasha looked at him with a bit of sadness and a bit of madness. "Yeah, so what does it do with the rock and you coming down here?" asked Inu-Yasha. "Well like I said once I wonted to marry her and I still do, so if I get her away from Sesshomaru I mite get her to marry me finally." Said Kouga. Looked down and mumbled stuff about what happen to him a day before. Kouga's eyes popped open when Inu-Yasha mumbled about giving up the Tetsusaiga for Kagome. "H-H-He wants you to give up your sword for K-K-Kagome." Said Kouga. "Yeah." Said Inu-Yasha. "They why not give up your sword for Kagome already?" asked Kouga. "Because Kagome told me not to give it up for her, I guess she will be alright for now my brother wont hurt her." Said Inu-Yasha. "Oh. That is nice you trust your brother with Kagome, if I was you I wouldn't trust your brother with somebody like Kagome." Said Kouga. "Why not he wouldn't hurt her nor do anything to her." said Inu-Yasha. Kouga was in shock by what Inu-Yasha said, "But Kagome is a pretty girl and you are trusting in your brother to much". Inu-Yasha looked down and punched the tree that he was in. Kouga jumped from the tree and landed on the ground right next to the trunk of the tree. "If you wont my help I will be near by all you have to do is whistle for me", said Kouga. The he disappeared with his ring of wind and a whistle.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked over to a red rose brush. "Rin, would you like to pick some flowers with me for our room?" Rin looked at Kagome and nodded. "Ok, lets go and pick the must cutes flowers in the world." Kagome said meanwhile laughing. Rin and herself ran to the row of flowers picking the best one and adding them to their pills. Kagome and Rin ran in and started to put them up in their rooms. Meanwhile they where doing that Jaken were watching them and went to tell Sesshomaru about what Kagome and Rin was doing. When they both got done they both turn around and saw Sesshomaru there looking at them, as they smile at him. Kagome thoughts. "Oh, boy what is he going to do, I know he don't like it but Rin dose." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome the most for some reason. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and saw him looking at Kagome the most than her. "Sesshomaru is there something wrong?" asked Kagome. "Rin get out right now~" said Sesshomaru. Rin did what Sesshomaru told her to and left but not before she said goodnight to Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome looked off from Sesshomaru and walked over to her bed to sit down. "Why did you and Rin pick the flower don't you know they are going to die soon." Said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru keep standing there in the shadows near the door. Kagome looked at him, "Would you like to have a sit?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru just shocked his head (NO). "The reason why Rin and I picked flowers is to bring color in this room." Said Kagome. Sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared right in front of Kagome She felt his hand on her shoulder. "I know this mite be a chock for you but Inu-Yasha is never coming for you now. I think the flowers are alright in your room that is." Said Sesshomaru. Kagome looked down and started to have tears running down her cheek. After a min later she turned up to Sesshomaru and smiled at him, "Well I guess not or else he would be here already." "Well, goodnight" said Sesshomaru. Kagome nodded her head and walked him out of the door. After she got Sesshomaru out of her room she looked around the room for something to wear at night. She found a nice little slip to wear for that night. When she changed into it she lay down for about a min then she heard a knocking at the door. So, she got up and opens the door and saw Sesshomaru there. Kagome blushed at Sesshomaru because she is in a slip that showed most of her body. "Yes?" asked Kagome "Get out of that slip, right now!" demanded Sesshomaru. Kagome got angry and closed the door. * IYA-YA-YA this is a lot on my little brain :'( LOL * When she turned around and took a step to the bed the door busted open behind her. Kagome fell down to the floor and roll over to see what it is. Sesshomaru standing they're looking at Kagome weirdly. "Um, Sesshomaru is there something you need, or something?" Kagome asked. "Yes, there is something." Said Sesshomaru. "You have Inu- Yasha's mother slip on and I wont you to take it off now!" demand Sesshomaru. Kagome looked down and started to speak, "I was before you broke the door down." Sesshomaru jumped back a bit, then he walked up to Kagome. He slowly put his hand on her cheek and rubbed her cheek. Kagome was in shock from this she didn't move. "S-sessh-sesshomaru what are you doing?" Sesshomaru stopped and flashed back, "Nothing you wench!" with that he left.  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha got back to Keada's hut Shippo was asleep already so he was glade he didn't have to hear anything from him this night. For some reason Inu-Yasha couldn't sleep most of that night because of his nightmares about Kagome. He wished that he could go and save her without giving up his sword. Sesshomaru made it a very hard decision between Kagome and the Tetsusaiga. Everybody knows that Inu-Yasha loved Kagome and had to keep the Tetsusaiga because it is the only thing that his dad gave him. If Inu- Yasha had to keep the Tetsusaiga then he can't tell Kagome that he loved her. If he went to get Kagome he would had to turn over his sword then he couldn't help out Kagome and get all of the Jewel back. Inu-Yasha keeps running this though his mind and find out a way to get Kagome back and keep the sword. Before falling asleep he heard Sango and Muriku walking up to the hut. They walked in the hut. "Where have you two been?" said Keada. "I have been helping out people and he has been a perv again." Said Sango. "Same old, same old Muriku, you know that stuff is going to get you in trouble." Said Inu-Yasha. Sango and Muriku jumped when they heard Inu- Yasha talk. They thought that Inu-Yasha was asleep by the way he was sitting in the corner.  
  
  
  
She didn't sleep much that night from what Sesshomaru said before he left her. When shin walked in she was shock to see Kagome awake. "Good morning, Miss Kagome." She said with a smile. Kagome looked over at Shin and smile at her but she had sadness in her smile. "What is the matter, Miss Kagome?" "Oh, nothing." Shin pulled out some nice cloths for Kagome and left like she did yesterday. Kagome really didn't wont to go to breakfast today because she wasn't really hungry. She got really for breakfast to talk to Rin. She walked out of the room, to her shock instead of Shin being there it was Rin waiting for her. "Good morning, Rin" Rin nodded to Kagome and looked at her like she wonted something from her. "Rin what is it?" Rin ran off to the table for breakfast. Sesshomaru wasn't at breakfast today for some odd reason. "Rin where is Sesshomaru today?" Rin looked over to Sesshomaru sit. "I don't really know." Kagome looked down to the plate of food. "I don't mostly eat breakfast that much." "Oh. Is that why you didn't eat yesterday morning's breakfast?" Kagome jumped almost out of her sit when Sesshomaru speak from behind her sit. "Yes that is why I didn't eat yesterday's breakfast." Kagome looked at Rin, then Rin started to laugh at her funny face. "Rin stop that laughing and eat your breakfast." He started to walk to his chair "Oh yes Kagome I need to talk to you after breakfast." Kagome nodded and eat some of her breakfast this morning. When Rin walked out Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and wonders what in the world he wonted to talk about. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "Kagome" "Yes, Sesshomaru" " I would like to ask you of something." Kagome wonder what Sesshomaru was going to say to her. "I would like to know if you would watch Rin for me, I have to leave tonight and take care of some business." Kagome thought about it and nodded with a smile on her face. "There is one thing." "What is it?" "You can't leave here, Rin can but you can't if I found out that you left here I will kill you and all of your friends." Kagome nodded and left the room. Kagome walked her room and sat down on her bed and looked where Sesshomaru did to the door. Rin ran in and jumped on Kagome's bed and hugged Kagome with a smile on her face. "So, did you hear you and I get the castle to our self for a couple of days.  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha just sat there in the corner there listening to all of them until they all fall asleep. When all of them went asleep Inu-Yasha walked outside and stated to think about Kagome and a way to get her back. He wishes they didn't have a fight that day when all of this happens but what could he do. Sesshomaru have her and if he wonted her back he will have to give up this sword. Then a great idea popped in his head. What if he uses Kuga to get Kagome and he could distract Sesshomaru. Kuga could get Kagome back and then he could leave with out dieing. Inu-Yasha walked to the big oak tree and whistle for Kuga to come. The next thing he knows Kuga and his pack of wolfs where at the bottom of the tree. "What do you wont mutt breath?" yelled Kuga. "I have an idea how to get Kagome back." "Wow you have an idea for once mutt face," Inu-Yasha growled at Kuga. Sango and Muriku walked up from the hut. "Would you two stop fighting?" yelled Sango. Muriku nodding with her as they walk up to the trunk of the tree. Inu- Yasha just turned his head like always. "Inu-Yasha what is your plan to get Kagome back? Asked Muriku. Inu-Yasha jumped out of the tree "Forget it" and walked away. "What is his problem?" said Kuga. "He is in love with Kagome and wants her back with him." Said Sango. "I guess I should go," said Kuga, with that he left. 


End file.
